The Cosmic Warrior
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: Having lost everything I left Earth and traveled the Galaxies searching for something I found it on the world known as Spira. Please R&R thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or FFX.**

**This story takes place after the Sailor Stars and during the events in FFX. I am hoping to do a three part story having Serenity return for the events in FFX-2 and then one of my own. I hope you enjoy thanks.**

Long ago on a planet known as Earth, in a country known as Japan, in a Metropolis known as Tokyo my friends and I were known as the Sailor Senshi, lengendary warriors with the power to call upon the elemental powers of planets. We used these powers to battle powerful enemies who were bent on destroying Earth and mankind. Many sacrifices were made, but the greatest was that of my friends. In order to defeat our final and strongest enemy Chaos they gave up their Starseeds in order for me to achieve my final and strongest form of Sailor Cosmos. Thus giving up not only their lives, but also the only chance to ever be reborn.

Also I found out during that battle that's not all that I had lost, I had also lost my prince and the love of my life. I had thought that Darien was safe in the US, studying at Harvard to become a doctor. But in reality Chaos had murdered him only moments after his plane had taken off. With his lost I knew the future that we had all come to known was gone, and I was totally alone. I had Sayia, Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu for awhile but they to eventually left to rebuild thier planet.

After the Starlights left I stayed with Raye's grandfather and told him everything, when he asked where his grandaughter was. Saying he didn't take it well was a understatement, for two weeks he morned the lost his grandaughter. Then one night he went to sleep and just didn't wake up. Not long after that, leaving the Cherry Hill Temple in Chad's hands and deciding that there was nothing left for me on Earth I left Earth.

I went from planet to planet, to galaxy to galaxy trying to find a new place to call home, meeting other Senshi and helping them to defeat whatever enemy was threatening their worlds. But not all the worlds had Senshi, some had mages and other mistical warriors, but they too excepted my help. Many of these planets inhabatants offered me a chance to stay and rebuild a life for myself, but for some reason unknown to even myself I would always turn down their kind offer. It wasn't until I came to a world that I realized why I hadn't stayed on one of those other planets and started a new life, I had found an old enemy, or rather a piece of one. Chaos.

It was on the world known as Spira, here they called the piece Sin. I hovered over the planet trying to come up with a cover story since after all I couldn't just walk up to just anyone and say, "Hello, my name is Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Moon and Stars." Luckly my problem was solved when a bright light shot up and enveloped me.

I must of pasted out because I awoke to find a boy dressed in strange clothing standing over me, his aura eliminated a strange power. Unsure if this boy could be a possible enemy, I quickly got my feet grasping my Cosmic Staff I readied an attack. The boy held up his hands as if to show he wasn't a threat, "Princess Serenity of the White Moon, we mean you know harm."

I lowered my staff a little confused on how he knew who I was and who he was referring to as we since it was just him and I. "How do you know who I am and what do you mean by we?"

He stretched out his hands. and indicated to the multi-colored lights that seemed to dance around us. "We are known as the Faith, we are the dreamers of dreams. Long ago we had a dream of you Princess helping the ones who Destiny has choosen to destroy Sin once and for all. It won't be easy Sin has grown strong in it's thousands years that it had plagued Spira and it's people. But the choice is of course yours to make after all it was just a dream."

I thought for a moment, he was giving me the choice to fight a piece of my greatest enemy or to leave and turn my back on this world. The latter I could not do, after all I was Sailor Cosmos the the most powerful Senshi who ever been. "I can't turn my back on these people if they truly need my help. Then I well do all that I can."

"We were hoping you would say that." Smiling the boy faded into many colored lights and once again a bright light surrounded me.

**I hope you enjoyed that look for my next chapter Welcome to Spira it well carry us to just before the group arrives in Kilika. Please review thanks.**


	2. Welcome to Spira Serenity

"Is anybody there!" A voice penetrated my fog filled brain. I blinked open my eyes and found myself laying on a rock half in and half out of the water that surrounded me. Pushing myself up I saw that I was no longer wearing my Sailor Fuku but a pair of dark blue shorts, a white tank top, a black hooded vest that fell to my ankles, and a pair of black knee high boots. I reached up to see if my ondagos were still in, they better be I thought, I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my signature buns. On my hip was a short sword that had silver crescent moons and stars decorating the hilt. On the opposite hip was a small bag where I could feel my transformation broached rested inside.

I gazed at my surroundings I was in a sort of ruin surrounded by water. I was startled when once again I heard the voice shout "Auron! Heeey!"

I heard a small splash like someone easing theirselves into the water, I glanced to my right to see a golden haired man swimming. I must have moved or something because he turned and looked right at me a smile spread across his lips as he swam towards me. Now I was able to get a good look at him, he wasn't skinny but he wasn't heavily muscled either his build was like that of a athlete. His eyes were slited up at the corners, and they were a clear blue color. The look on his face was one of pure joy and relief, as if he ws truly happy to see someone else and that he wasn't alone.

In a few quick powerful strokes he was at my rock that I was perched on. Not feeling that he was a threat I helped him up onto my rock. I studied him more while he was trying to catch his breath, he was very good looking. His lips were full prefect for kissing or well that's what Mina would have said. He finally turned his attention on me and gave me a half smile, some would have called it sexy and maybe it would have made some girls swoon. But not me since I lost Darien I had hardened my heart against love, swearing that I would never let my heart be broken again.

"I am Tidus of the Zanarkand Apes," he said flashing me that smile again. When I didn't show any reconization or perhaps awe is what he was looking for he continued. "Any idea where we are and how we got here?"

Well I wasn't sure where we were or how he had gotten there but I knew how I had gotten here and I wasn't telling him that. "I am afraid I have no idea how we got here. And I am Serenity."

"Well then I guess our only choice is to stick together and check this place out." Tidus once again gave me that cocky grin of his, and I realized he must do this with all the girls.

"I think your right, " I said giving him a smile of my own. "But where should we look first?" No sooner were the words out if my mouth when lightening lite up the sky, illuminateing what looked like some sort of temple.

"Well, that looks like a good place to start." He eased his way back into the water, looking around I agreed with him and followed him into the water.

The water was surprisingly warm, almost soothing in a way and I could feel the power of Neptune spark in response. It didn't take long for us to reach the temple, Tidus grasped my hand to help me climb out of the water we procided to find a way inside the temple. Following Tidus we made our way across a bridge made of stone, when he suddenly stopped and looked at down at the water below us. "What's the matter?"

"Something is down there," he said. Before I could ask him what he thought was down there, the bridge gave a ominous sound and began to crumble under our feet. Tidus grabbed my hand and we tried to run before the bridge was no more beneath our feet, but we didn't make it no more then two steps before we fell into the water that was below us.

I surfaced sputtering on the water that had I had breathed in.

"Are you alright?" Tidus asked me.

"Yeah I'm ok," I answered coughing a few more times.

We started to swim in hopes if finding a way into the temple, we only made it so far when three green fish like monsters attacked us. We dove under the water in hopes of evading them but they were to fast. I followed Tidus' lead and drew my short sword when he withdrew his sword. I knew I could have easily despatched them with my powers, but something told me to wait and not show my hand just yet. So instead I used the fighting skills that some of the other inhabitants on the other words had taught me.

We easily defeated two of the green fish monsters and only had one left, we were about to engage it when a huge monster swam up and devoured the remaining monster. Unfortunately its appetite was not satisfied and it turned it's sight on us. Tidus grabbed my hand and pointed to a hole in the wall of the temple. Quickly we swam towards the hole, and I hoped that it was a way to get in. We made it just in time, the monster slammed into the ouside of the temple causeing some of the thick walk to collapse and cover up the hole.

We both breathed a sigh of relief and climbed out of the water. The air inside of the temple was cool and I started to shiver, I swore it was the coldest I had ever been since fightingt both Beryl and Snow Queen Kaguya.

In the center of temple there was a pile of burnt wood, as if someone had had a campfire. I looked at it with yearning as my teeth chattered and my body shivered.

Tidus must have seen me shivering since he said, "Don't worry Serenity I well go find some kindle and a flint".

I watched as he ran out of the main room to look for supplies he wasn't gone long but it sure felt like it. There was a point where I had thought about calling upon the power of Mars, but I stayed my hand.

Once Tidus came back it didn't take him long to have a roaring fire going or for me to warm up. We both sat in silence watching the fire dance, I soon found my eyes growing heavy. Pilowing my head on my arms I laid down on my stomach and was soon fast to sleep.

I am not sure how long I slept but I awoke to Tidus yelling. Yawning I sat up and looked around to see what he was yelling about. Several feet across from me he was engaged in a fight with yet another monster, this one looked like a praying mantice on steroids. "What's up with this place is the only inhabitants are monsters!" I shouted while jumping to my feet and withdrawing my sword.

I raced to help Tidus, this monster was tougher then fish ones. After a good while we were both growing tired, I was just about to use my powers when the doors of temples slammed open. Three men and one woman strolled in and opened gun fire on the monster. The woman joined our fight throwing what looked like grenades and with her help the monster was soon defeated and faded into multi-colored lights.

With my hands resting on my knees I tried to catch my breath. When Tidus tried to thank them, two of the men grabbed him while the other pinned my arms behind my back. I struggled against my captore trying to reach my broach, because once I had my hand on it they were going to pay.

Tidus was also struggling with his to captores."Hey what are you doing?!" He shouted when one brought a knife to his throat. This made me struggle more, I may not have known him that long but he was a innocent and I wasn't going to let him be slaughtered in front of me. The four started to talk in a strange language one that I couldn't make out. The woman must had said something to stop the man holding the knife from sliting Tidus' throat since he lowered it.

The woman walked forward until she was close enough to Tidus. "Sorry," I heard her whisper as she drove her fist hard into Tidus' gut causing him to passout.

I once again started to struggle against the man. "What the hell you stupid cow! Tidus wake up!" I shouted. At the woman's nod one of he men came towards me and slammed the butt of his gun into the side of my head. Pain shot through my head and black dots danced in my vision. I tried to fight the darkness that was trying to swallow me but it was a losing battle.

/

"Serenity wake up." Strong hands were shaking me. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it when pain shot through my head. With Tidus' help I sat up and looked around, we were on what looked like salvage ship. But what caught my attention was the fact that the three men from before was standing watching us.

My anger boiled up inside me and my hand went to the pouch to get my transformation broach. I was going to show those cowards the awesome powers that I possessed. I was surprised when my hand came up emptied, my broach was gone as was my short sword. "Where is it?!"

I took a step forward and the men raised their guns once again pointing them at us. Tidus grabbed my arm stopping me from doing something stupid. "Serenity calm down."

"Tidus you don't understand they took from me something I treasure more then my life." It wasn't the fact that I couldn't transform it was the fact that it housed the Star Seeds of my friends. With tears in my eyes pleaded with him, "Please help me get it back."

Tidus took me in his arms and said soothingly," I well get it back for you, I promise."

Before I could thank him a man came bursting out of the double doors in front of us, he was tall and built and sported a mohawk. His chest, arms, and head was tattooed with blue flames, he wore overalls and boots with no shirt. He started to yell at us in the strange language that the others had spoke earlier.

"Ummm do you understand him?" Tidus asked me.

"No I don't," I said shaking my head.

Flame boy tried once again this time along with his strange language he did some kind of, well the only way to explain it is, dance.

"We don't understand you," I said. "But you can return my broach." I pointed at my empty pouch.

Flame boy shook his head and spouted some nonsense. The double doors behind him opened and the woman from before stepped out. "What he said was that if you work for us you can earn it back."

My temper fired hot, more so then Raye's ever did. "What do mean earn it back it's mine!"

The woman turned to the man and spoke with him, after a few minutes of them talking she once again't addressed us. "He said if your man acompanies me on my next dive that he well return your stuff."

Before I could argue with her or tell her Tidus wasn't my man Tidus jumped in. "I well do it but first give Serenity back her stuff."

"Tidus, no I can't ask you to do that you don't know how dangerous it is."

**"**Hey I promised I would get it back." Tidus turned to the girl, "Do we have a deal?"

The girl turned back to Flame boy and translated our demands he nodded and said a few gruff words. "He said you have a deal."

"Alright when do we leave?" Tidus asked.

The girl walked to the side of the boat, "We leave now, by the way I am Rikku," she said then dove over the side of the boat.

Tidus Turned and gave me a smile and a wink before joining Rikku. I ran to the side of the boat where Tidus gave me wave and dove under the water. Sighing I turned back to Flame boy and true to his word he gave me back my short sword and my broach. Clutching it to me I hugged it to me then placed it back in my pouch. The others followed Flames into the interior of the ship, when I tried to follow he turned and signaled for me to stay out here. So I sat down and waited for Tidus and Rekku to return.

/

I was laying down on the deck of the ship looking up at the stars that burned brightly over me. There was one that specifically had my attention it shown a bright blue, it was Earth. I wondered what was happening there I wasn't sure how long ago it was that I had left there, the years had blended together. And I still hadn't aged beyond that of a seventeen, thanks to the Crystal. If things had worked out differently I wondered if the future that we all saw so long ago would have happened. Would Darien and I be married and would we have had Rini by now? Would we be the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo? And what of my Inner Senshi would they had found the Shitennou reborn without Baryl's brainwashing and had been able to get over their betrayal? My eyes began to water and I let the tears flow it hadn't been the first time I had thought about what i had lost and cried over it. And I was sure it wouldn't be the last time I did.

My thoughts were interrupted when the double doors slammed open with a loud bang and Flame boy and his three lackies came running out. I jumped to my feet when I realized that they were lowering the rope ladder and rushed to the side of the ship to see them pulling up Rikku and Tidus. The minute Tidus' feet hit the ground I through my arms around him glad that he was safe.

Rikku, Flames and the other three walked towards the double doors speaking the gibberish they called a language. When Tidus tried to follow Flames pushed him way and slammed the double doors.

Giggling I said," They did the samething to me too."

"Hmmm guess we are not allowed in on their little secret," Tidus said eyeing the door. "Would be nice if they gave some food though." His stomach growled in agreement and made me laugh.

It made me think back to those days when the girls and I would meet at the Crown Arcade for burgers and a shake. How we didn't cause Andrew to go out of business was beyond me. I slowly turned my gaze to the bright blue star and thought, maybe once I am done here I will return just to see what was going on.

"Serenity what are u looking at?" Tides asked, shaking me from my musing.

"The stars whenever I look at them the give me the comfort of home."

"What do you mean?"

I knew it wasn't time for me to reveal that I was from another world, so I decided to change the subject. Before I could Rikku came out the double doors holding to steaming trays of food. I watched as Tides tore into his with such ferocity that it would have put the old me to shame. I picked at my food and studied Rikku.

Rikku and her crew confused me if they needed help why didn't they just ask, why attack us? "Rikku why did you attack us?"

I could of swore Rikku blushed. "Sorry about that we weren't sure if you were fiends in human form. You see out here you don't find many humans. Which leads me to a question of my own, where did you two come from and what are you doing out here?'

Tidus answered before I could which I was relieved since I hadn't come up with a cover story. "I am a blitz ball player from Zanarkand. And to how I got here all I remember is this creature attacking the city and I was sucked through a big black hole."

Rikku tilted her head and gave Tides a curious look, "Did u get to close to Sin's toxin, because Zanarkand was destroyed over a thousand years ago."

"Sin that's what Auron called the monster that attacked Zanarkand. And how could it be destroyed over a thousand years ago when I was just there." I could tell Tides was confused and I wasn't sure what he was talking about but for some reason I believed him and I could tell Rikku did to.

"I believe you Tidus but don't tell to many people your from Zanarkand t he Zanarkand I know of is treated like a holy place you may upset someone." Rikku then turned to me and I knew it was my turn. "What about you Serenity?"

"I am afraid I don't remember much before waking up in the ruins." My lie was weak and I had a feeling Rikku saw through it and knew that I was hiding something.

"Well we are going to head to Luca maybe you two can find someone there who knows the two of you."

"Why would we go there?" I asked.

"Because there is a huge blitz ball tournament there and most of Spira well be there, someone is bound to know you," Rikku explained.

I was just about to response when the ocean exploded around us, as both Tidus and I were flung to the side of the ship we heard shouts of the men shouting Sin and gunfire. We hit the railing with such force that it sent us tumbling over into the ocean. All I remember is the water swallowing us and Tidus grasping my hand.

**A/N. I know I said this chapter would follow through to Kilika but I was afraid this chapter was getting to long. And I am taking a poll I have two ideas forming for the Wedding scene should I keep it the way it suppose to be or should I put Serenity in Yuna's spot. Please review and place ur vote in the review thanks.**


	3. Dreams and a Summoner

I don't own SM or FFX.

"Serenity... Serenity..." I could hear my name being called by a voice that in these many years that had past, I had only heard it in my dreams. I sat up and was surrounded by mist, I was in my princess gown. Standing before me was Darien in his armor.

"Darien is that you?" I got to my feet as quickly as I could to embrace him, his arms encircled me and pulled me close he rested his chin on the top of my head and held me for several minutes. I pushed back in order to look at him, his eyes were he same blue that I remembered. "Why have you appeared to me after all this time?"

"I am here on behalf of Queen Selenity and Aphordite," he said his dark blue eyes looking down into mine. " You need to let me go and open your heart to love again."

I couldn't believe what Darien was asking of me. "You want me to forget about you?"

"No, but your heart has turned cold. The Serenity I knew was never cold hearted."

"But Darien..." I could feel the tears running down my checks. "I can't forget about you."

"I am not asking you to forget about me, just that you need to let me go. I well always be in your heart just like you will always be in mine." Darien lifted my chin and his lips covered mine in a gentle kiss before he faded away."Good bye Serenity..."

/

Blinking my eyes open the sun shown brightly over head, and I could feel water lapping at my feet and soft sand. Setting up I took in my surroundings, I was on a beach and if it wasn't for the fact I was on a mission, this could be paradise. The flowers were bright and colorful and he vegetation was lush green. The sand was white and the water as blue as blue could be.

I didn't see Tidus anywhere, "We must have gotten separated." I said to no one. Remembering Sins attack while we were on the boat, "I hope Rikku and the others got away ok."

As if he could hear my thoughts I heard Tidus' voice it was coming from the other side of the smooth rock wall. "Blitz-ball!"

Then I heard another male's voice was heard this one had a accent that would have been considered a south American accent back on earth. "Hey you alright."

I went to he edge of the water and I was able to see Tidus he waved at the unseen person on the beach and dove under the water. He came up with such force that the ball along with him burst out of the water. Tidus turned and flipped hitting the ball back towards the beach, where I could the on lookers were impressed with his skills.

Seeing that my only way to join them would be that I would have to take a swim myself I decided to find a alternative rout looking at the wall I could see no foot holds. Glancing around seeing that no one could see me I called forth my wings and flew to the top and watched the scene unfold below me.

The man that Tidus was talking to was a a couple inches taller then Tidus. His skin was sunkissed like he spent a lot of time in the sun, his orange hair was styled into a coif that reminded me of a cocktail. I couldn't see the color of his eyes this far away, but he had a five'o'clock shadow. His outfit consisted of a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown armbands on each wrist- with a blue and yellow armguard over the left one- and open sandals.

"Um Hiya," Tidus said. The other men that Cocktail was with surrounded Tidus.

"You wanna try that move again?" Cocktail said handing Tidus the ball.

"Sure." Tidus took the ball threw it in the air and did his move again.

"Your no amateur, who you play for?"

"The Zanarkand Abes," said Tidus. This made me slap my forehead and mentally sweat drop.'Hadn't he listened to Rikku,' I thought.

"What team did you say?" Cocktail asked. I could tell by the way he and the other reacted that the were spectacle of Tidus' claim and a little unnerved.

"I mean forget that, I got to close to Sin and my head is all foggy like. So I don't know where this place is or where I came from." Tidus swiftly covered up his mistake in mentioning Zanarkand.

"Sins toxins got to you, but your still alive. Praise be to Yevon." Cocktail and his team mates formed a circle with their hands as if the were holding a globe of some sort and bowed. He then turned to his team mates, "Alright back to practice." He turned back to Tidus, "I am Wakka coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brother."

Tidus introduced himself and then as if his memory of me returned to him he asked. "Say you haven't seen a really pretty girl with luminous blue eyes and silver hair done up in a weird style have you."

Before Wakka could say anything I called out to Tidus. "I am up here Tidus was wondering when you get around to remembering me."

"Serenity!" he shouted with joy. "How did you get up there?"

Not bothering to answer him I jumped of the low cliff and landed in a crouch with my hair and ankle length vest pooling around me. He picked me up and spun in a circle his look was one of pure joy, and it made me think back to my dream of Darien. Was Tidus the one I was suppose to open my heart up to or was there another here or somewhere else?

I introduced myself to Wakka and I could tell he took a real liking to me and I him. He had that big brother feeling to him like he would be there for you if you were in trouble.

"Lets head back to the village," Wakka said and headed back up the beach. I glanced at the other men who had stopped practicing when I had called out to Tidus. Giving them a smile I turned to join Wakka and Tidus.

"Is it true that Zanarkand was destroyed over a thousand years ago and now it's just a big pile of rubble, now isn't it." I could tell Tidus really missed his home and I wished there was something I could do.

Wakka launched into the story of what happened to Spira ata thousand years ago. "Long time ago there were a whole lot of cities in Spira, big cities with machina, machines to run them. The people played all day and let the machina do all the work. And then, well, take a look." Both Tidus and I looked around at the ruined machines that where here and there on the island. "Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with them. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though..." Wakka paused for a minute with a look of defeat. "is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

I gave Wakka a soft smile in understanding I may not had to face the problems of the people of this world was having to but I did had to face a past that wasn't easy.

Wakka gave Tidus a big grin before saying, "But you from the Zanarkand Abes, that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying that team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" Wakka headed farther up the trail.

I turned to Tidus and I could see he lost his happy disposition. "Tidus what's wrong?"

"I appreciate the fact that Wakka is trying to cheer me up. But all I can think about is..." he paused and spread his arms out, "everything that happened to me, all this started with Sin. Maybe if I can find Sin one more time, I can go home! So for now, I am just going to live life until that time comes. No more worrying about where, or when, I am. Sure it is going to hard not to think of home. But I am starting to feel better already."

I felt bad for Tidus unable to go home and it made me think of my reasons why I left Earth. "I am sure you well find a way home you just need to give it time."

Tidus gave me that one sided grin of his and said, "Yeah maybe your right. Come on lets catch up to Wakka, don't know about you but I am hungry." He took off in the direction that Wakka went.

Giggling, because Tidus' comment reminded me of me younger self, I followed after him. I caught up to them just in time to see Wakka sneak up behind Tidus and push him off a cliff into the body of water below. Wakka then turned back to me with a playful grin plastered on his face. "Ladies first."

I shook my head and said," After you."

Wakka shrugged his shoulders and did a very graceful dive into the water. I walked to the edge and looked down at he two men below me, both gave me a jester to join them. And not to be out done by Wakka, I backed up a few steps and took a run at it. I did two flips and ended in a dive, when I surfaced both men were clapping.

"Have you even thought about playing Blitz-ball, Serenity?" Wakka asked then started to swim.

I shook my head and said with a laugh," Boys and their sports..." 'are alike no matter what planet you were on,' I finished in my head.

We swam for several feet I was really enjoying the leisurely swim, the water was cool but not cold and so clear you could see the fish swimming below. After we had swam for a little bit Wakka came up behind Tidus and put him in a head lock. "Lemme go!" Tidus said struggling against Wakka.

After a few seconds Wakka let go of Tidus and started to tread water, Tidus turned over on his back and began to float. While I was treading water I felt the power of Neptune flair up and caused the aquatic animals to become attracted to me, they swam around my feet and legs. "Got a favor to ask ya," said Wakka.

"You want me on your team, right?" asked Tidus.

"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you!" Wakka paused as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to say the next part. "Then you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!"

Tidus looked at Wakka solemnly, "Sure thing." Tidus swam away heading towards the shoreline.

Wakka was beaming with joy, "Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh? What?" he asked when he saw me shaking my head.

"Like I said, men and their sports," I giggled.

Wakka splashed me and swam after Tides, I summoned some of Neptune's power and sent a small wave of water to wash over Wakka. As I swam passed him he came up sputtering and gave me a confused look, which made me giggle.

I climbed out of the water and wrung the water out of my hair, with the tropical temperature it wasn't long until we were all dry. The one down side in being in a tropical climate was the humidity, it was torture on my hair and soon was so frizzy I had to take my buns out and braid it into a long thick rope, the end danced around my ankles.

We walked up the path until we came to a rocky out crop where a cliff over looked a very qaunt little village.

Wakka came up beside Tides and I, "This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five.I joined the Aurochs at thirteen, ten years ago." Wakka hung husband head in defeat. "Ten years...and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right." He walked off towards the path leading down to the village.. "So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

I didn't know much about sports, and I knew nothing about this blitz-ball but I did know that if you loose so many times that it can distract you. "Ten years without a single win'll do that." I said simply.

Wakka gave me a smile of gratitude and continued, "My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus."

"Nice excuse," Tides said smugly. Giving him a look I smacked him on the back of his head. Rubbing his head Tidus gave Wakka a apologetic smile and asked, "So you want to win the next tournament, go out with a bang." Wakka nodded. "So, what's our goal?"

Wakka didn't even have when he blurted out, "I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy." I had to smile at that, sine it was Saiya's and mine goal when we had to do that baseball game.

Tidus shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no. If I say, 'What's our goal?,'you say, 'Victory!' When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!"

Wakka looked at Tidus skeptically unsure if what Tidus was saying was the right choice. "Victory? You serious?"

Tidus nodded and we headed down towards the village each of us in our own thoughts, I was thinking of my dream of Darien I was still confused on who I was suppose to open my heart to. Was it Tidus, Wakka, or someone else? I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice two men had come up to talk to us, until I walked right into a very solid, very hard form. I landed with a thud on the very unforgiving ground on my backside.

"Serenity you ok," asked Wakka with a grin.

"Yeah I can be a major klutz sometimes, my pride is more bruised then my backside." I had to laugh at myself it was the first time I had had a klutz attack in a long time. My last one was in a galaxy several ones away when I tried up and accidently blew up a space station called the Death Star, but that is another story all together.

"Sorry about that," the man I bumped into said. He gave me a hand and helped me to my feet. His smile was shy and I knew then that he had a crush on me. "Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!"

The redhead man who was obviously the leader of the of the two turned to Tidus. "Ah, the one from the sea! After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, I wasn't sure if he meant it as a threat. But I decided to watch those two men just incase the meant to hurt Tides. I started to have the feeling that Tides was very important in the defeat of Sin.

I watched the two men head to the village before turning to Wakka, "Who are they?"

Wakka looked from me to he two men, "Luzzu and Gatta, Crusaders."

"Crews of what?" asked Tides.

Wakka sighed, "What, you forgot that too?" Tides hung his head, and I felt so sorry for him. "Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it, I'll help you out."

Tidus picked his head up with a look of gratitude, "Cool. In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!

"Cool!" Wakka said. The two high five each other and Wakka went on to say, "About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village."

We had finally made it to the village, from what I could see it was a very quiet village that consisted of a few children, some elderly men and women, and some young couples.

"Besaid Village." Wakka presented his village.

And of course Tidus had a one track mind, "They got any food there?"

Both Wakka and I had to laugh, while Wakka pointed. "We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first. The Crusaders lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there." He pointed out a huge blue and white tent. Tidus and I proceeded to go into the village when Wakka called us back. "Over here. You two do remember the prayer, right?"

"Umm no," I said. Just as Tidus said that he didn't remember.

"Man, that's like the basics of the basics. Alright, I'll show you." Wakka showed us the prayer which was the same jester that he and his teammates had done on the beach. "Go ahead, you two try." Both Tidus and I did what Wakka showed us, I felt a little awkward. "Hey, not bad. Okay, now go present yourself to the temple summoner."

We made our way to the building in the middle of town, as we passed many of the villagers stared at us in interest. We made our way into the temple where there was many people inside praying. There was several statues anxious a stair case heading up to a door. Behind that door a immense power was radiating from it, it was a power that I was very wary of it was a power that could be used for either good or evil.

We found ourselves in front of one was the statues, it was one if man holding a staff. "Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we received a statue for our temple." I turned to see a elderly man standing next me also gazing at the statue, I guessed he had to be the temple's priest or elder.

"What's a high summoner?" Tidus asked. Several people near by gasped and turned to look at Tidus and me. "I...I got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin." Tidus lied.

The elderly man looked from Tidus and I with sympathy and understanding. "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."

"So what you mean is he should have great respect for this man," I said. He nodded and left to go talk to some of the other people, glancing once more at the statue I did the preyer Wakka had showed us.

We spent a few more minutes in the temple before heading back to Wakka's hut. Wakka smiled at us in greeting, "Sorry, no time for lunch yet. Take a nap, you look bushed."

Tidus nodded and went to lay down on one of the beds, I on the other hand offered to help Wakka. While we were finishing up the elderly man from the temple came into Wakka's hut. He had a worried look on his face, he looked at me like he was unsure what he wanted to say in front of me.

"You could at least go see how they are doing," the elder said.

Wakka sighed and he too had a look of uncertainty, "We can't interfere. It's a rule."

"But, it's been nearly..." And they both walked out, my curiosity was sparked so I decided to follow them back to the temple. Wakka and elder stood in the center talking.

"What's going on, is something wrong?" I asked and joined Wakka. I heard foot steps behind me and realized that Tidus has joined us.

Wakka gazed at the the door above the steps, "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial." Wakka paused and turned to look at me and Tidus. "Well, apprentice summoner, really..."

"Ah?" was Tidus response, I tried to use my powers to see if the person was ok but something was blocking them.

""There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?" Wakka explained indicating to the clothed covered door.

"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it." Tidus took a couple steps towards the stairs.

"A day's already gone by," said Wakka mournfully.

"Can it be dangerous in there?" I asked. I was becoming fearful for this person, and the fact that whatever was blocking my powers seemed to be stronger then me.

"Sometimes, yes." Wakka was calm and I couldn't understand how he could be, I was about to rush in there this unknown person.

"Why don't you go in and help?" asked Tidus he too had a look of fear.

"There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden," explained Wakka. Hearing that there was other people in there made me feel a little better that the summoner wasn't alone after all.

But Tidus on the other hand ran part ways up the stairs that lead to Cloister of Trails. And only turned back when the Elder yelled out, "Stop."

"Hey, but what if somethin' happens? What if the summoner dies!?" was Tidus' defense.

The Elder took a couple steps forward as if it would stop Tidus in his tracks. "The precepts must be obeyed!"

Tidus finished running up he steps and through covered door while calling over his shoulder, "Like I care."

Sighing I turned to Wakka, I had no clue what would happen now that Tidus had interrupted the process. I was fearful for both Tidus and the summoner, what well happen now. "So what do we do now?"

Not even looking at me Wakka walked towards the stairs and began to climb them. "We go in after him."

I followed Wakka until we reached the top grabbing his arm to halt him. "But wouldn't that mess things up more?"

Wakka shrugged," Can't be any worse then what he has done."

Wakka disappeared behind the curtain, seeing I had no chose I followed him into the Cloister of Trials, hoping that we weren't putting ourselves or others in danger.

The spirital energy inside the Cloister pulsated around me and got stronger the deeper we went in it. Wakka was completely at ease he and knew exactly what to do. I watched as he picked up certain spheres and placed them in other places opening secret passage ways and doors.

It didn't take us long to catch up to Tidus, and when we did I wanted to knock him over the head with my Cosmic Staff. I really didn't know what he was thinking running in there like that.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?" Wakka said when we caught up to Tidus. "Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important."

"So what about you and Serenity?"

"Me? I am a guardian," answered Wakka.

"And I only came to make sure you didn't get yourself or any others in trouble." I said trying to give him a stern look.

Tides gave me a apologetic look, and I knew he was sorry for his brash behavior. He turned his attention to Wakka, "A guardian."

We moved onto a platform it easy a sort of elevator, it caught me off guard and I had to clutch onto both of the men to keep from stumbling. And of course both laughed at me for my clumsiness.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now..." Wakka paused when he elevator came to a halt in front of a door. "One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking." Are their names Raye and Mina I thought. "Well, now that we've come this far, might as well go all the way!"

We proceeded into the room inside was a woman and a beast. The woman Lulu, was dressed in an low-cut fur-lined dark-grey-and-black dress that prominently displayed her ample cleavage, a huge collection of interlaced belts below the waist made up the skirt of her dress. Her hair was tied up in a knot at the top with long braids dangling from it. She wore many accessories, including several necklaces, rings and many ear piercings, as well as dark purple make up. Lulu turned to us and eyed Tidus and I with a unaproving look and I a immediate dislike of her. "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" she said with a bit of a snooty tone.

"No, it's uh...it's just..." Wakka tried to explain his self. Lulu approached us and Wakka whispered, "See, I told you she gets mad easy." Yep she reminded me of Raye alright.

"Is the summoner all right?" Tidus' question drew Lulu's unapproving stare to us. She studied us as if to try and figure out our motive for being there.

"Who are you?" Lulu asked in her snooty voice and I knew that it was going to take a lot for her to trust either Tidus or I. But I had won over Raye, Michelle, and Amara, and if I could win over those three then I can Lulu too.

I was about to introduce Tidus and I when the large door in front of us opened. And to my surprise a girl no more older then I looked emerged. She was dressed in a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress, black boots, a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraped around her neck and over her chest, a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves hung from her upper arms completed the white and blue ensemble. A lock of her hair was woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead, and a silver pendant around her neck. She had a heart-shaped face with small features. A unique trait of hers was her heterochromia; her left eye was a normal blue, while the right right was green.

The Summoner walked towards the steps she was about to step down when she began to tumble. We all gasped out of the corner of my eyes I saw Tidus move as if to catch her but the blue beast had beaten him to it he graded the girl and gently places her on her feet.

She smiled at the beast the gratitude before standing and fixing her hair. She then turned her blue and green gaze to us before she said, "I've done it. I have become a summoner!"

The three guardians all embraced and congratulated her, I felt a little out of place like this was a family moment. I touched Tidus' arm and motioned to him for us to leave, and that's when I felt the Star Seed of Venus pulse. Using that power I saw the silver glowing thread that linked Tidus and the Summoner. From that moment I knew the two were souls mates.

When we emerged from the Cloister a large group of people had gathered inside the temple. When they saw the girl whose name we learned was Yuna, they began to cheer and surround her. We followed them out to the center of the town, Yuna stood in a semi circle of people. We made a move to join them when Wakka came up behind us and grabbed Tidus in a head lock.

"What? Ow," a struggling Tidus said while trying to fight his way out of the has lock.

I just spoke my head and said, "Men," when Wakka a smile and a wink.

"Wait till you see this!" Everyone was on the end of their seats waiting for Yuna to do whatever it was she was going to do.

Tidus still struggling, "I can't see anything!"

Wakka finally let him go and turned his attention to Yuna, "Ready."

Yuna nodded and did a series of motions and gestures and a bright light and glowing glyphs surrounded her. A light shot up in the sky and huge bird like thing burst from the light and flew done to stand by Yuna who gave it a pet. Everyone clapped and cheered, but the power that was used unnerved me a little.

The village celebrated Yuna becoming a Summoner with a feast and a bomb fire. I stood away from everyone and watched the happy people. Tidus had finally approached Yuna and talked to her what he said I wasn't sure since I couldn't hear, but whatever was said I could see the attraction the two were already developing. Wakka had also introduce him to the rest of he team and they had welcomed him.

Lulu came to stand by me she turned her reddish-brown eyes on me. "I don't know who you are and I don't believe your story that you don't know anything about yourself other then your name." I tried to open my mouth to say something but she quickly silenced me. "Know this if your a fiend here to harm Yuna I well make you pay."

Lulu left me there with my mouth hanging open I was surprised by her open animosity towards me.

Wakka must have overheard, "Don't mind her Serenity she is very protective of Yuna. I don't think I should be telling you this, but Yuna isn't Lulu's first summoner. Her first was killed, and I don't think it helps that she looks at Yuna as a little sister."

"I think I understand her." I thought of my own Guardians and how they did everything to protect me even giving up their own lives for me.

"Ready for bed?"Wakka asked. Yawning I nodded and followed him into his hut.


	4. Our Journey Begins

**Finally another chapter sorry it took so long but please enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

I was in a deep dreamless sleep when voice penetrated my sleep filled brain, I sat up and looked around not knowing where I was at first then my memory came back to me of being in Wakka's hut. I glanced in the other room at Tidus who was fast asleep his light snores echoing in the hut. Wakka was nice and had given me a room to myself.

I went to the window in my room and peered out, I could see Wakka and Lulu were haveing a heated conversation. But from this distance I couldn't hear them but I had the feeling Tidus and I were the topic. I checked on Tidus once more to make sure he was still sleeping, before morphing into my cat form.

I had spent some time on planet New Mau where I learned that while the planet had been destroyed by Chaos some of it's people were able to leave and find peace on a new planet. There I had meet Queen Bastet and her daughter Sheba. Sheba was the planet's protector Sailor Mau and with her help and Queen Bastet's they taught me how to use the Crystal more.

The Crysral's power surrounded and I could feel my limbs shortening and my body contortioning. The change to my cat form looked incredibly painful but intact it wasn't.

It only took half a minute to change, when I first did it it would take close to five minutes with all the concentration. There were a couple times when I would mess up and I would end up with half a cats body and half a humans body. Making sure that didn't happen this time I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had to admit I was a very pretty cat with long silver fur and bright blue eyes. The crescent moon on my forehead glowed a pale yellow. Satisfied that I had did it right I jumped up on the window seal and out the opened window. I softly padded over to Wakka and Lulu.

"He does look a lot like Chappu." Lulu stopped in the middle of whatever she was saying when she saw me. "Oh what a pretty little cat," she said and scooped me up. She scratched me behind my ears which felt good and made me purr. She turned her attention back to Wakka. "You shouldn't have brought them here in the first place! Especially that girl I don't know what it is about her but I have this feeling that she isn't telling us every thing. I don't trust her."

I quit purring and started to wiggle indicating that I wanted to be put down before I used Lulu face for a scratching post. I was mad at her for making Wakka feel terrible for doing a good deed. When my paws touched the ground I made my way to Wakka and began to rub myself on Wakka's legs trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, but they needed our help!" Wakka defended himself.

Lulu shook her head and shouted, "Excuses again?" Wakka tried to protest but she cut him off, "That's it no more enough, Wakka!" She turned and stormed away to what I believed to be her hut leaving Wakka and I to watch her go. Wakka sighed watching her go and that was when I saw the silver thread that connected the two as soul mates. I stifled a giggle not wanting to give myself away. I turned back to the hut wanting to curl back up and go back to sleep, and was surprised to see Tidus had awakened.

I waited until Wakka had disappeared into the hut before I made my way back to the window and hopped through it. I changed back and snuggled in my comfy bed once again falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

/

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, I was surprise to see that I was the last one in the hut to wake up. After all I gave up my lazy ways before I left Earth. Sighing I thought 'Luna If you could only see how much I have grown, you would be proud of the woman I have become.' Stretching I got up, quickly ran a brush through my hair and rebraided it, before strapping on my short sword and pouch and putting my vest on. Pulling the cloth door to the side I stepped out into the bright sun light.

"Hey sleepy head," Wakka called to me.

Blushing I joined Wakka, Tidus, and Lulu. "Where's Yuna?" I asked. I looked around for the pretty young summoner but she was no where in sight.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?" asked a over excited Tidus.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started," Wakka started to explain.

"The Calm?" Tidus asked interrupting Wakka.

Wakka ignored Tidus and continued, "Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent. She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey, we should leave together," Lulu finished, just as Yuna appeared carrying several suit cases.

'Wow that girl is as bad as Mina' I thought thinking back to the time we went away for a week and Mina had to had taken her entire closet with her.

"You really don't need all that luggage," said Lulu, eyeing the bags with amusement.

"They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit." Yuna responded giggling a little.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," Wakka said in that big brother voice.

"I guess...I guess you're right," Yuna said. Leaving the suite cases she joined our little group.

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka shouted and started to lead our small group out the village.

I started to follow but stopped when I saw Yuna turn back and looked almost mournfully at the temple. "Hey, don't worry you well back soon once we are done beating Sin."

"Yes, I well see it again." Yuna's smile she gave me was one that told me she was hiding something, something that nether I nor Tidus had been told yet. I had a feeling once I learned that they were hiding I wouldn't like it.

We made our way to the boat having to fight a few fiends along the way. They were rather easy both Lulu and Wakka taught Tidus and I the differences between the fiends we encountered. We stopped when we came to the rocky out crop that over looked the village.

"Take your time," Lulu said to Yuna. Yuna nodded and looked at the village once again getting that sad mournful look in her eyes. And I once again got that foreboding feeling, like this the last time Yuna would ever see those place again After several minutes she turned away and approached the statue.

"Let's get going, man!" said a very impatient Tidus.

"We're gonna wait." Wakka told Tidus. Before Tidus could ask why Yuna walked between the two getting Wakka's attention. "Are you ready?"

Yuna nodded and continued her way to the statue were she knelt in prayer, Wakka and Lulu followed suit.

"What's going on?" Tidus whispered to Wakka.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip," Wakka explained and went back to praying.

I approached the statue and did the preyed Wakka had showed us the previous day. 'Please let me be able to protect everyone from Sin.' I preyed hoping that my prey would be answered.

"That should do it!" Wakka said standing up.

We continued on our way to the boat, until we came to a part of the island where the vegetation was lush and pillars from a old machina. And out of no where the blue beast from the day before came charging at Tidus and I on all fours. He pounded the ground with his fist causing the earth under my feet to tremble. He stood towering consideringly over me, well then again most did since I was only 5ft2. He withdrew a long deadly looking lance, causing Tidus and I to draw our own weapons.

We engaged the beast in battle for several minutes. Finally Wakka called him off. "That's enough!" The beast lowered his lance and walked off but not before he eyed us with approval. I nodded at him letting him know that I had understood that he was testing both Tidus and I.

"What's with that guy?" a very irritated Tidus asked.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting," Lulu answered.

"That's not what I meant," Tidus said once again irritation coating his voice.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians," Wakka chuckled.

Yuna stepped forward giggling, "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." She looked in the direction that Kimahri had disappeared and smiled fondly. "But he has protected me since I was a child."

Yuna's words made me think of my own Guardians and how they had tried to protect me on the Moon. Brushing the small tear away I followed our little group, where we finally made our way to the harbour and boat. Kimahri had already boarded, he stood watching us, well Yuna really, ready to come to her aid of the need arose.

I boarded and went to stand by Kimahri watching the people who came to see Yuna off. Kimahri grunted at me in greeting.

Several of the villagers had come to see Yuna off, she waved and and did the preyer until the boat's captain drew up its anchor and we were under way.

/

Being on the boat with the sea air wipping my hair back and the spray of the water coating my skin and clothing in a fine mist, was exhilarating. I had never felt more free. I had made my way to the front of the boat and sat between two harpoon guns, starring out over the ocean lost in my deep thoughts.

I thought about several things, my long dead friends and prince, the daughter from future I had gotten to know, and the friends and planet that I had left behind. All those things plucked at my heart strings, but the odd thing was that up until now I had never really thought about Earth and those who I left behind. I wondered if Molly, Melvin, Chad, Andrew, and the four sisters were still alive. How long have I been gone?

"You seem deep in your thoughts. Is everything ok?" Yuna's soft voice asked me. I was so deep in my thoughts that I had not realized she had joined me. Of course Kimahri wasn't far behind ever watchful of the young pretty summoner.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of home," I said.

"Do remember your home I heard you got close to Sin's toxins."

"Not really I only remember that it is very far away." It wasn't a total lie.

We sat there in silence for several minutes until I looked at Yuna and I can see she wanted to ask me something but the look on her face told me she couldn't find the right words.

"Is there something you needed, Yuna?" I asked her breaking the ice for her.

Yuna smiled at me in gratitude, "Actually I was wondering what you knew about Tidus."

"Not much we just meet not to long ago, but if there is anything you want to know you can ask him since he is heading this way." I stood up to leave but Yuna grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave I am not sure what to say," she said.

"I am sure you well find something, if you don't learn to talk him by yourself you never well be able to," I said. It may had seem almost cruel at the time but I knew it was better that way.

I walked by Tidus and winked at him. I decided to occupy my time and explore the boat a little bit.

I made my way below deck and checked out several of the cabins. I had been on the yacht that Mina's parents had owned, but this boat reminded me almost of the boats of old. I came to a room that said power room, I wasn't sure what they could possibly be useing for power. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I opened the door and went in.

I stood there speechless for several moments unable to believe my eyes. In side the room was several huge hamster type wheels and on them were huge overgrown yellow bird type things. A young woman was attending to some the birds who were not running on the wheels.

"What are they?" I asked scratching one of the birds head. I was fascinated by these beautiful golden birds.

"The woman turned to me with a look of disbelief on her face, "These are chocobos. Don't tell me you don't know what a chocobos are."

"I got close to Son's toxins," I hastily said and headed out the door. My exploring done I made my way up to the deck where Wakka stood closely watching Yuna and Tidus talk. With the waves crashing against the boat I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I did hear others talking about Yuna having noble blood and her father.

"So, is Yuna's father famous or something?" I asked Wakka.

"She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple. Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!" Wakka sounded proud of Yuna, but it saddened me to think that young girl had to live up to another's standard.

"Hmmm I know who it feels to have to live up to a legacy," I said sadly.

Wakka gave me look and was about to ask me what I had meant by my comment, when the a huge tidal wave exploded against the side of the boat knocking everyone to the opposite side. Wakka was quick and grabbed me with one hand while grabbing the center mast. I watched in horror as a giant fin emerged from the water causing another wave to slam into the side of the boat. I had finally got my first look of the piece of my most deadly enemy. Sin.

Tidus who was holding onto Yuna lost his grip and Yuna went flying across the deck towards the water. Not bothering to think of the consequences of revealing my power, I called upon the Crystals power.

**"LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" **

The chain made of interlocking golden hearts wrapped around Yuna's waist stopping her tumble into the water and gave Kimahri the time to grab her. Kimahri gave me a nod of gratitude, and I called the chain back to me.

The boat settled and allowed two of it's crew to man the harpoons, my mouth fell open and I couldn't wrap my mind around what they were about to do.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wakka shouted. "Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"

The two crew men turned sad filled gazes towards Yuna, "Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!" Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"

"Oh boy!" Wakka said while Yuna gave them a small nod.

"Wait!' I shouted but it was to late the crew men fired the harpoons. They flew through the air as fast as any missile would fly. They both made contact and drug the small boat through the water as if it was a person on a pair of water skis. Water splashed on to the deck, waves bombarding us from both sides.

"We have in coming!" Wakka shouted.

Pushing my soaking wet bangs from my eyes I looked in the direction Wakka was indicating to. And saw these pod like things heading our way. When they landed they morphed into huge bug like looking things.

"Sin spawn," Wakka sneered. "Lu! Kimahri protect Yuna. You two help me take care of these!"

Both Tidus and I didn't take the time to hesitate we quickly engaged the Sin spawn. I could the feel the dark energy of Chaos flowing through them, and my short sword began to glow with the light of crystal. With the help of the crystal I easily sliced through the Spawn as if the were butter and my sword a hot knife.

When the three Sinspawn was gone I gave my sword a spin before resheathing it back into it's scabbard. When I looked up at Tidus and Wakka both were looking at me with their mouths hanging open, that was when I realized that I alone had taken out the enemy.

"Serenity, have some serious skills," Wakka said.

Before I could respond the ropes attached to the harpoons snapped, and a wave washed over the boat causing everyone of us to grab on to something. When all was silent the boat once again gently bobbed in the water, I looked around seeing if everyone was alright.

To my horror Tidus was no where in sight. "Tidus!" I screamed and dove over the side of the boat.

Once in the water I spotted Tidus sinking fast and being attached by more Sinspawn. Using the power of Neptune I was able to catch up to Tidus and propale the spawn away. By that time Wakka had caught up to me. I used the crystal to revive Tidus, glad that he was safe.

We were about to return to the surface when two dolphins like creatures swam by us obviously frightened out of their minds. They were followed by a huge Sin Spawn that looked like a jellyfish, the three of us nodded and engaged the monster.

The monster must have thought I would be a easy target, as did Tidus and Wakka since they jumped in front if me when the creature raised both of it's arms intent on attacking me. Both men took the blow that was meant for me knocking both unconscious.

Seeing my two friends floating there their, blood flowing out of them turning through water red, made my anger boil up and the power of the crystal was unleaded from my body. Healing Tidus and Wakka, destroying the creature and causing a sonic boom under the water.

We made our way up to the surface where the crewmen dragged us back aboard the ship just in time to see a giant wall of water wash over the tiny village of Kilika. Even from these distance we all could see the village was destroyed. The giant form of Sin stood over the destroyed village in triumph, pleased with the carnage it had caused.

"I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin," Yuna said and I at that moment agreed to do anything to achieve her goal and free these people from it.

**I hope you all enjoyed this please review.**


	5. Kilika and the Aeon of Fire

_**Thanks both Hatoful and Guest for commenting and to all those who are following. I hope you enjoy this next one. I had to rewrite it since I forgot to save it to my SD card.**_

The destruction of Kilika was more than any of us could have imagined. Debris from buildings and other things floated in the surrounding water but it wasn't until I saw a child's toy floating in the water when I was overcome with sadness and longing for the child I had come to know and love.

When I had realized that the future we had all come to know was not going to happen and thus Rini would never be born was the hardest thing I had to face. While I was caught up in my memories of the daughter that I had lost, the village elder had come up to us.

"Serenity," Tidus said interrupting my thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I glanced around realizing that it was just him and I that remained on the dock.

"Wakka and I are going to go see what we can do to help and Yuna and the others are going to perform something called a sending."

"Alright I well go with Yuna then," I said and headed off in the direction Tidus had indicated where they had gone. Many of the surviving towns people had gathered here to morn their loved ones. The bodies of the those who lost their lives to Sin's attacked floated in th water warped in cloth with flowers wound around them. There was many small ones that indicated they were children, and once again grief over took me.

"Uh, what's a "sending"? Are we going somewhere?" I asked Lulu.

"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" Lulu said in a very snotty tone. At first I didn't think she was going to answer me, but after a sigh of announce she continued. "The dead need Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it?" I nodded agreeing with her. "The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

Yuna, who was comforting a small child, stepped up to the edge of the dock, then off. Much to my surprise the water held her up as if it was a solid. She raised her staff over her head and began a very elegant dance. As she increased her speed the water and multi colored balls of lights rose up around her.

As the water rose up around Yuna the power of Saturn rose up in me. The insignia of Saturn flared brightly on my forehead while my body was engulfed in a purple light. I could feel the power of Saturn combine with Yuna's helping to aid those souls to the Farplane.

The surge of power faded with the end of Yuna's dance, and Lulu watched me with suspicion. But before she could ask me any questions that would be hard for me to answer, Yuna had come up to her. I took Lulu's momentary distraction to make my own exit before she could question me.

I stepped around both Yuna and Lulu, deciding to search for Tidus and Wakka. I didn't realize that Kimahri had followed me until I felt his big hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him afraid that maybe like Lulu he too found me as a threat towards Yuna and her quest

"You are Warrior Cosmos and Lady of White Moon." It wasn't a question but a statement and it shocked me that he knew who I really was.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked him.

"We Ronso has stories of Warrior Cosmos and Lady of White Moon. She is friend of Ronso."

"Yes I am, but please don't tell the others it isn't time for them to know who I really am," I pleaded with Kimahri in hopes that he would keep my secret.

"Secret is safe with Kimahri," he said before joining Lulu and Yuna. I turned to go back to looking for Tidus and Wakka but not before I caught Lulu's glance again.

/

The following day was again bright and sunny, but I on the other hand was anything but bright and sunny. My sleep was plagued by dreams of destruction, I would see the deaths of my friends and that of Darien. My dream would then switch to that of me as Neo Queen Serenity holding Rini only for her to disappear and the walls of Crystal Tokyo to shatter around me throwing me into a endless void of darkness.

After rubbing my sleep deprived eyes I made my way from my bed and out to find the others in our small group. Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri was waiting in front of a forest which with its tropical blooms reminded me of pictures that I had seen of Rainforests. I took my time to pluck one of the colorful blooms and tucked it behind my ear.

Yuna greeted me with a smile, while Lulu scowled in my direction and Kimahri stood as silent as ever. Before I or anyone else could say anything Tidus, Wakka, and the rest of the Besaid Aurochs joined our small group, talking about what I was sure was the up comeing blitz-ball tournament. Yuna lite up upon seeing Tidus and the thread connecting the two glowed brighter. Wakka and Tidus joined the rest of us while the rest of the Aurochs went on ahead.

"Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go!" Wakka said and started forward when Yuna halted us.

"I want to ask you both to be my guardians." Yuna said.

I thought Wakka's eyes were going to pop out of his head due to the surprise look on his face. "Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, they are newbies." I almost let a laugh since I very well could have been fighting monsters since before they were born.

"Not a guardian, then... I just want them nearby, especially him." At her words the thread shown brighter then before, Yuna had already started to feel the connection between the two.

"What? What do you mean?" I mentally sweat dropped at Tidus' words, men were completely blinded when it came to matters of the heart.

Yuna blushed before trying to explain what she had meant, "It's just that, well..."

Lulu cut her off, whether it was out of spite because Yuna wanted us with or she did it to save Yuna from embarrassment to this day I do not know. "We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?"

Yuna nodded at Lulu, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on," Tidus said still confused about what was going on.

"My apologies," Yuna said before turning in the direction of the rainforest.

We made our way through the rainforest which was to my surprise wasn't as large as it first appeared to be. It didn't take us long to find ourselves at a rather large stair case leading up to the temple. The Aurochs were waiting for us at the bottom.

"These stone steps have a history, you know?" Wakka said. "Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak."

I took my time to admire the winding but elegant stone steps, they reminded me of the steps at Cherry Hill Temple. I would have given anything to run up those steps once again late for meeting, dreading that Raye once again would be yelling at me. A tear slipped out of my eye and quickly brushed it away before anyone could ask me questions that I wasn't ready to answer.

"Serenity!" Tidus called out and came to grab my hand. "Come on we are racing."

I had a few apprehensions about this since I could already see myself tripping over my feet and having a total kultz attack. But I shook of my fear and got into position.

Yuna stepped in front of us, "Ready." But instead of yelling go she turned and ran up the steps.

"Hey!" Wakka shouted and ran up behind her followed by the Aurochs and Tidus. I was the last to follow but even though I was last I still was having fun and easily could have summoned Uranus' power to guide my feet to beat them.

Our fun ended when the Aurochs came running down yelling, "Sin."

Now using the Winds of Uranus to guide my feet I made my way to the top and saw a giant plant like Sin spawn. Immediately I with drew my sword and joined the others.

"Yuna hang back." Wakka called to her.

"No this time I fight too," was her response.

I ran to her side while Kimahri took his position at her other side. "Don't worry Wakka, if Yuna gets in trouble Kimahri and I well get her out!"

Wakka reluctantly agreed and the rest of our small party surrounded the spawn ready to take it on. We attacked it from all sides and it was easily despatched with all of us working together.

Yuna was very quick to heal anyone who had been hurt with her white magic I had to admit that she was very brave. Lulu was equally impressive with her black mage's magic and I had to wonder where her powers came from.

The rest of us physically attacked the Sin spawn until it faded away in the multi colored lights.

"Sorry about that! Hoped to break you both in a little slower," Wakka said. Again I had to stifle a giggle considering this was nothing compared to what i have fought overy the years.

Tidus who was bent over trying to catch his breath straighten, "Being a guardian's tiring!"

"You handled yourself pretty well. You both got talent," Wakka said looping a arm around the two of us.

"Nah," Tidus said modestly and asked a question that I myself had been wondering. "So, what are these "sinspawn" anyway?"

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake," Lulu answered before heading in the direction of more stairs.

"Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" Wakka said before following Lulu up the stairs, as did the rest of us.

We walked in silence each of us lost in our own thoughts. I wasn't sure what everyone else was thinking but I was thinking of Earth. I had decided that I would go home after Sin was defeated. Home I hadn't used that word in such a long time. The word sounded foreign as it echoed through my head.

It was Wakka who first broke the silent, ""So, uh...they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." Tidus stopped dead in his tracks and looked unbelieving at Wakka "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?"

We all stopped walking and our full attention was on Wakka. "I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"

Lulu shook her head in disbelief. "Amazing. Simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back." Lulu turned to finish her climb up the stairs but turned back. "Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad."

I thought Lulu's words were harsh and uncalled for, I wanted to tell her that but she left before I could get any words out followed by Yuna and Kimahri.

Wakka sat on the top step and punched the ground in frustration. "I...I could never be what Chappu was."

I sat down next to him hand placed.a comforting hand on top of his. "I know how you feel Wakka I too lost someone that was very dear to me."

Wakka looked me with surprise, "Serenity you remember."

"I never forgot I just wish not to talk about it," I answered honestly.

Wakka stood up and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry."

Tidus and Wakka continued up the stairs and towards the temple, I took out over the ocean and followed the two once again deep in thought. I started to wonder if i should take a page out of Wakka's book and develop a blase attitude like Wakka? Should I just forget about my past and friends? It was times like this when I wished Queen Selenity would still come to me or I had Luna to confide in.

I made my way up to the front entrance of the temple this one was just as beautiful as the one on Besaid, and just like the Temple of Besaid a power that felt foreboding plused from the building. In the middle of the courtyard a huge fire burned under a huge thick glass platform, along with smaller fires burning in outcrops along side of the temple.

As we made our way to enter three men strolled out as if they owned the place, I had a immediate dislike of these three. The trio walked right up to Wakka. "You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka asked them.

"Us? Pray?" The one with the bright red hair scoffed. "Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" again Wakka questioned them.

This time the blonde one answered, "We've been praying for some competition this year!"

"So what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again?" said Red "Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"

I had heard enough, I pushed my forward until was staring right up into the eyes of the red haired man since he was obviously the leader. "This year they well be victorious."

Red looked me up and down before he signaled for the others to follow them. Blondie stopped and called over his shoulder with a huge smirk on his face. "Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys."

I started forward wanting to give them a piece of my mind but I stopped and thought about it for a minute. If I really wanted to get back at them for putting Wakka and the others down I would help the Aurochs win any way I could, even if I had to use the powers of Neptune to aid them. "They well see you in the finals," I called after them.

Following Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri, I stormed ahead and made my way inside the Temple. We prayed at a statue of a man whom I suspected was Lord Ohalland, again I prayed that I would be able to protect everyone and realise the people of Spira front Sin's grip.

Our prayers were interrupted with the arrival of a scantily clad woman and a overly muscled man.

They stopped and the woman gave our little group a look over. Yuna recognized her as another Summoner and introduced herself. "My name is Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona," was all the woman said. She acted like she was going to leave when she stopped and gave Yuna a curious look. "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to." Yuna nodded confirming who she was. "My, my, my..." Dona again group over "And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

The man Barthello stepped forward, causing both Kimahri and I to go on defense just encase the two meant Yuna harm.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life!" Yuna defended. "To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

Dona hesitated a little giving each one of use a look over when she got to me I looked her straight in the eyes letting my bright blue eyes go silver as if to tell her that I wouldn't be taking anything from her. "You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving."

We all watched them go then made our way to the door that lead to the Cloister of Trials. Again the strange energy got more intense as I proceeded farther into the temple.

"The fayth is below. Let's do it!" Wakka said.

"The fayth?" Tidus asked a little confused.

"But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?" Lulu said.

At thier nods Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri and Lulu stepped onto the platform that lead down to the Cloister of also stepped onto the platform while I hung back knowing we weren't suppose to go with. Kimahri pushed Tidus off and I had to all but stifle a giggle at Tidus' face. "Hey, what gives?"

"You're not a guardian yet," Lulu said smuggly.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" said Yuna. The platform carrying the others descended leaving Tidus and I alone.

"Oh, sure! Soon like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!" Tidus called after them.

"Well, that gives you time to tell me more about your Zanarkand," I said with a giggle.

"Well why don't you tell me more about yourself, Serenity, you told Wakka you never forgot," Tidus said and was surprised that he wasn't mad at me for lying.

"Yeah I do remember I just..." I sighed not sure how I wanted to tell him. "it's hard to talk about it."

"Ok," Tidus thought for a moment. "How about you start with something easy like where are you from?"

That may have been an easy question for him to answer but for me it was difficult. I couldn't just come out and tell him I was from an entirely different planet. "Where I am from is a very far away place, and I doubt you have heard of it."

"How about family or friends?"

My eyes began to water with tears," My mother has been dead for years," I was speaking of Queen Selenity, since I couldn't even bring my self to think of Earth parents. "And my father I haven't seen since I was five years old. His and my mother's relationship was frowned upon, since she was betrothed to another. And as for any friends they are gone and that is all I well say on that subject."

I hadn't thought of my father from the Silver Millenium well never really, he was banished from the solar system when his and my mother's relationship had been discovered. Queen Selenity was suppose to marry the King of the Sun, Cyrus, but my father who was King Cyrus' bodyguard and double was who caught my mother's eye and eventually her heart.

Tidus seeing the tears in my eyes wrapped his arms around me in comfort. "Alright, I well leave it at that since your past clearly hurts you."

We sat in silent for several minutes until the summoner Dona and her overly muscled guardian Barthello entered where we sat. Dona gazed at the two of us, "Where's Yuna?" Tidus pointed to the platform. "Then why are you two here?"

"Hey, we are not guardians, so we are not supposed to go in, right?" asked Tidus.

"Not a guardians you say?" Dona said and nodded to Barthello.

Barthello picked Tidus up and started in the direction of platform. Tidus began to struggle and yell, "Hey! Wait! Ah! Lemme go!"

I started to pound my fists on Barthello's arms and back, but I might as well have been a fly since he didn't even flinch. Barthello threw Tidus on the platform, which immediately started to descend. "What is the meaning of this?" I yelled at Dona. I got down on my knees with my hand extended out for Tidus to grab, Barthello or Dona, I am unsure who it was, pushed me down into the hole. Tidus managed to catch me so no harm was done.

"Just a little game," Dona laughed. Her laughter faded away, indicating they had left.

"Now what?" I said looking around trying to figure a way out.

"This is bad, really bad." Tidus ran to the door of the Cloister of Trials. "Only guardians allowed, and we are sure not guardians. Well, I guess it's too late now, come on."

I stepped through the door that lead into the Cloister of Trials, I was immediately awashed with the powers of Mars and a great sense that a great power of fire rested inside. The insignia of Mars glowed in the middle of my forehead along with a red hazy light surrounded my body.

"Ummm Serenity, you are glowing," Tidus said.

I looked down at my body and then back at him, "Yeah, that sometimes happen," I said.

He shrugged it off and we started through the Cloister. This one was just like the one in the Besaid temple we had to pick up special orbs that opened doors and secret passages the whole time Mars insignia shown on my forehead. It stopped and disappeared when we stepped through the door leading to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Lulu and Wakka gasped with surprised when we stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka was the first to recover.

"It's not our fault," I said. Not really sure what was the big deal anyway, since it was obvious that all Yuna had to say is she wanted us as her Guardians and it was a done deal. To my understanding there was no special ceremony to become a Guardian, not like it was for the Senshi.

"Yeah. It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" Tidus defended. He told them what happened.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu was clearly upset but I think it was more so at Dona then at Tidus and I.

"What consequences?" I asked. I truly hoped we that we didn't just ruin the chance to defeat Sin.

"She could be excommunicated!" a very upset and angered Wakka said.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen." I reached into the pouch that rested on my hip and wrapped my fingers around my transformation brooch. If I had to I would use Pluto's power over time and go back and stop Dona from doing what she did.

We all fell silent, lost in our own thoughts. Tidus must have caught a extreme case of ADD since he states to explore the room. He stopped when he came to the room that Kimahri was guarding.

"So, what's in there anyway?" Tidus asked indicating to the door. I too was curious about these Aeons since I felt a strange foreboding power from them.

"The fayth, remember? said Wakka.

"Oh yeah that thing, right." said Tidus.

"The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies." explained Lulu.

"Hmm, sacrifice," I said. I am not sure if anyone heard me since none acknowledged me. I thought about how many had sacrificed their lives for me and it made me incredibly angry. Sacrifice to me wasn't the answer.

"Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon," Lulu continued. I felt for those souls to have to live forever alone without companionship, I knew how that felt.

"All that in this room?" Clearly Tidus was impressed."S-So what's Yuna doing in there?"

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." Just as Wakka spoke Yuna emerged from the chamber and collapsed to her knees. Wakka and Lulu ran to her to make sure she was ok.

Yuna assured everyone that she was fine, we made our exit from the Cloister of Trials. A crowd of people surrounded us to congratulate Yuna, but for some reason I couldn't focus or feel happy for her. My mind kept jumping back to a memory I had on the Moon when I first welded the Moon Crystal's power. My mother had been so happy and proud, along with the Senshi. And I am not sure if this was a memory or dream but I swear my father visited me that night.

"Serenity are you alright," Yuna asked me. Both her and Tidus were looking at me with concern.

"Yeah I am ok. Come on lets go," I said and ran to catch up with Wakka and Kimahri.

We made our way through the mini rainforest, fighting a few fiends along the way, but it gave Yuna a chance to show off her new Aeon. This one was a huge beast like creature with brown fur, huge claws on its hands, and horns protruding from it's head. He was clearly the source of power I had felt within the temple.

We gathered a few supplies from what was left of the shops in Kilika and boarded the boat that would take us to Lucas.

Off to Luca at last!" Wakka was excited along with the rest of the blitz-ball players. "The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?"

_**yay done with this chapter I hope everyone is enjoying this. and look for the next chapter there is going to be some cool twists in the story to come see ya then.**_


	6. Seymour Gaudo and Yuna Kidnapped!

**Thanks all who have read and reviewed my story. I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Just a little info for you guys as of right now Jascal Gaudo is still alive I don't want to spoil anything so you all well have to just wait to see what happens in the next chapters. Thanks again.**

I laid in my bunk aboard the S.S Winno staring at my transformation broach, the crystal inside reflected a different color when the light from the over hanging lamp caught it, each reminded me of one of my Senshi. It made me think back to when I had first meant each of time. The first had been my Inner Senshi and my personal guard, Amy the Senshi of Mercury was first, followed my Raye and Lita and the last was Mina but she found us rather then we found her.

The Outer Senshi was totally different, Pluto was first we meant her when we went to the future through the Time Gate after she helped us by stopping time she was punshed and sent to live on Earth by Neo Queen Serenity. Later when we were fighting the Heart Snatchers she was reborn as Trista and reawaken when we needed her help. We also meant Amara and Michelle, Uranus and Neptunes, who actually became our enemies for a little bit during our fight with the Heart Snatchers, and challenged my right to be the future Queen of the Moon. Which I proved that I was not only worthy of the title, but I wasn't a force to be reckon with. And finally the youngest and deadliest of my Senshi joined us, Hotaru, Saturn, while the Outer Senshi were leery of her because of her powers I on the other hand opened my heart to her and excepted her as a member of our team.

I drifted off to sleep thinking of them all and feeling guilty about the fact that they had died and I had lived. I dreamed of our times together that night, both of our times in the Silver Millenium and of our times in the 20th century. I dreamed of our fun times when we could relax and be normal teens, and the many battles that we had fought together. I wanted nothing more then to stay here in my dreams of happier times.

Strong hands shook me awake forcing me to leave my happy memories behind and bringing me to the present. "Serenity!" Serenity wake up!" Tidus shouted.

I blinked open my eyes and gazed up into his blue-green eyes, "What's going on." Yawning and stretching I threw my legs over the side of the bed my barefeet were instantly chilled by the floor.

"We are here and you have to see this its amazing! Hurry up!" Tidus ran out the door leaving me to shake my head at his antics.

I pulled my boots and hooded vest on, before strapping my sword belt and the pouch my broach was in. I made my way up to the deck surprised to see everyone else was already up there. Tidus, who was waiting for me at the top of stairs, grasped my hand and pulled me to the front of the ship. Out before us was a huge city overflowing with people, a huge stadium with what looked like a huge glass sphere could be seen. I had to admit it was a sight to behold.

Our ship docked and lowered its gang plank, a huge crowd of people immediately made their way to the dock in order to catch a glimpse of the players getting off the boat.

The first to descend was the Kilka Beasts, as they made their way into the crowd a announcer announced them.""All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them, a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year," another announcer whom I assumed was Jimma confirmed.

The next off the boat and to be announced was the Besaid Aurochs, not as many people surrounded us in fact some of them even booed them Tidus looked a little down at the people reactions and the announcer didn't help.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad!" The announcer Bobba said. "That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

I hoped with my help or not that by the end of this tournament they would have more then just a few die hard fans. The crowd went crazy with the next team off the boat was the arrogant Luca Goers. "Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers!" Announcer Bobba said. They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"

"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today." Well I knew they wouldn't be victorious this year.

"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd!" the now very irritating sounding Bobba said. "Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on!l They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"

Now I was really annoyed it seemed with every word the Announcers spoke the Goers grew more and more cocky. I grabbed a megphone and hopped up onto a crate. "Stop right there, Goers!" The Goers stopped to stare at me as if I grew a extra head. "You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! Cause this year, the Aurochs are taking the cup!"

My announcement didn't seem to phase them in the least if anything their arrogance increased but I didn't care I got my say. I hopped down front the crate and the Aurochs surrounded me.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Wakka asked a huge grin spreading across his face. I could tell he was proud of the way I stood up for them.

"We sure stood out, though!" Datto said looping a arm around me.

"We were on the sphere!" Letty said.

"We were?" Datto asked.

"Good then I got you noticed," I giggled I was truly enjoying my time with the Aurochs they were a great group of guys.

We started to make our way from the dock when people ran past us in excitement. Wakka stopped a woman and asked her what as going on. "Maester Mika is here, already, the number 3 dock!"

"What's up now?" Tidus asked. Both of him and I were confused and lost to what was going on.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Yuna excitedly expressed. She and the others in our group ran off in the direction that the others had went. Tidus and I looked at each other before he followed the others, leaving me alone I shrugged and ran off to join them.

"Mika? Maester?" I asked as soon as I caught up with the rest. I was curious about this person who was he? Why did he seem so important?

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira." Lulu answered her voice was filled with awe. "He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?" Tidus' comment made me mentally sweat drop and I smacked my forehead, some men can be so dense at times.

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now." Wakka said clearly offended.

Loud music began to play and a man with strang blue hair walked off the boat. From where I was I couldn't see his face or any other distinct feature. He turned away from us and did the pray gesture as another man this one elderly made his way off the boat.

The elderly man Maester Mika faced the crowd and to introduce the man that everyone had been whispering about asking who could he possibly be. " People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. "Rise, Maester Seymour. I present to you..." haired man rose and faced the crowd. "Maester Seymour the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, due to Jyscal illness his son has agreed to take his place as a Maester of Yevon."

Seymour addressed the crowd next, "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal has worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

The crowd clapped their hands before doing the pray gesture. As the Maesters passed by us we stood I looked once more at Seymour he had stopped and his eyes were looking straight into mine. I felt a jolt go through my body it was something I had never felt before, my heart began to race and I suddenly couldn't catch my breath. Slowly he turned back and walked away glancing a few times over his shoulder, as if he just needed one last look.

I quickly regained my composer and we went to the Aurochs locker room so Wakka and the rest could get ready for he match. I went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I still wasn't sure what that feeling had been when Seymour and I made eye contact it sort of disturbed and frightened me.

"Serenity we are going to look around the city do you want to come with us," Yuna asked through the door.

"Yeah I well," I decided that it might be the distraction I needed from the overwhelming feelings that have been bombarding me. Before I left the bathroom I took on look at myself in the mirror, my skin were paler then it normally was and I hoped no one would notice.

Lucky for me just as soon as I exited the bathroom Wakka entered with a excited whoop. "We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions!" All of Aurochs cheered happy that they had a possible chance of winning. "First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys."

Our exploration of the city was put on hold for the moment as Wakka went over the basics of Blitz-ball. I listened for awhile but soon tuned out having lost interest after all I was never very good at sports. I laid full out on one of the benches lost in my own thoughts until a very excites Yuna bursted into the door followed by Kimahri.

"Come on!" She said grabbing Tidus' arm. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!"

"Au-Auron?" Tidus sputtered.

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!" Yuna shouted. She hurried past me grabbing my hand as she went. "You too, Serenity, you said earlier u wanted to explore the city."

Having no choice I got up and followed her and Tidus to the door. Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon!" Wakka said stopping us at the door. "C-Come back quick, ya?"

I rushed back to Wakka and placed a hand on his shoulders looking him straight in the eye. "Don't worry Wakka I well make sure Tidus is back in time. But in the mean time you need to relax. You look overly stressed, you need to breath. Come on breath in and out."

Both Yuna and I giggled as we left the locker room with Tidus in tow. We made it a few step when a strange looking man approached us. "That's a Gaudo he must be here with Maester Seymour since they rarely leave their city," Yuna whispered to me.

The man stopped in front of us and bowed," Maester Seymour has requested that the Lady Serenity would join him to watch the matches with him."

I was completely speechless not to the fact this seemly important man had asked that I join him but the fact that he had found out my name so on the other hand was completely gushing over it, "Wow, Serenity this is truly an honor, you have to go."

I took a minute to think about it I was afraid of what would happen when we were in close confines together since a single eye contact had me whirling. But then again on the other hand this gave Tidus and Yuna a chance to be alone, well with Kimahri watching over them."Yes I well join him."

I left my friends behind, and with each step my heart seemed to speed up. I felt like I did back in the day when I was running late to a Senshi meeting and have to face a very angry Raye. We reached the Maester's private booth in what had seemed like a matters of seconds. Two solders guarded the door the door they nodded slightly at our passing. The Gaudo opened the door and waved me in, he followed me in and announced that I was there.

A smile grew across Seymour's face when he saw me, "Please Serenity have a seat Maester Mika is about to address tbs teams then the matches well began." Seymour gestured to the chair that had been placed next to him.

I thanked him and took my seat just as Maester Mika rose a hush fell over the crowd and all eyes were on him. "Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here..." He started "to participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly. Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you."

He did the prey gesture and everyone else followed his lead and did it back, and then with out a word he made to leave. I was instantly overwhelmed with fear of being left alone with Seymour. I wasn't afraid of him in anyway I just didn't think that I could keep up with my lie. "Your not staying to watch?" I asked Mika stopping him.

"No, Lady, I well not be staying I would like to but unfortunately that old stone chair hurts these old bones of mine. But please stay and keep Seymour company," he said and made a quick retreat. I was suddenly overcomed with the feeling he had just set me up like i had done with Yuna and Tidus.

Both Seymour and I sat quietly for several awkward moments, until the glass dome of the stadium began to fill with water. Awed by it I ran to the stone railing overlooking it and watched as it filled. Once it was filled the players of the first match began to enter the arena, it was the Aurochs and the Psyches. "Go Aurochs!" I shouted.

"So is that the team you are routing for, my lady?" Seymour had come up behind me while I was distracted and standing right behind me.

I turned and looked up into his eyes, I was taken aback by the blue of his eyes they reminded me of the tropical waters that had been surrounding us. I felt a blush start to grow from my neck to my cheeks I quickly turned back just in time to see the Aurochs score."Yes I am routing for them they are my friends."

"But why my lady are you friends with them since you are not of this world."

I gasped with surprise at the fact he knew that, I was speechless. "How do you know that?" I said as soon as I could find the words.

"Do be surprised we Gaudo are one with Spira, you can say we are connected. And you, my Lady Serenity, does not have the feel of Spira within you." Seymour had walked back and taken his seat he gestured to mine. "Please sit with me and tell me of your world."

I wanted nothing more then to run from him since he knew one of my secrets, but instead I took my seat my hands resting in my lap I looked down. "I would love more then anything to tell you of my world but I am sorry it pains me so."

"I see." He placed a hand on top of mine. "Then tell me this, my Lady Serenity, well you ever go back?"

"Serenity please, just Serenity. And yes Lord Seymour I do plan in going back after my mission is done here." I again looked up into his yes and this time the intensity didn't affect me as much.

"What is your mission? And call me Seymour since I am to call you Serenity."

I couldn't help it but I was suddenly over taken by a fit of giggles, which turned out to be infectious since Seymour also started to laugh.

We laughed until we were out of breath and my sides were hurting a little. I was the first to recover, "My mission is to help Yuna and her guardians defeat Sin once and for all."

"But are you not one of her Guardians?" he asked.

"No she has not asked me yet but if she does it is a position that I would willingly take."

"Hmmm, you are very brave to go up against Sin." Be smiled at me and squeezed my hands.

"I am not afraid of Sin I have faced worse." I thought back to my time when I faced off against Chaos I had fought alone and that was the most frightening battle I had ever had. Feeling like I was about to cry I changed the subject. "Where in Spira do you live?"

"We Gaudo have a city all our own called Guadosalam. Not many of us Gaudo like to leave their city," Seymour explained.

I was about to ask him another question when the Gaudo from before came in. "The Lady's friends are here, they say it is important."

Before Seymour could tell him to lot them in Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri came in all three looked upset. "What's going on?"

"Serenity is Yuna with you," Lulu asked frantically.

"No Tidus and her was suppose to be looking around the city," I answered.

"Then it is true Yuna has been kidnapped by the Al Bhed, they want Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs to throw the match. And only then we well get her back," Tidus threw in.

"Alright they have to be keeping her on their ship right?" The there of them nodded. "Ok Tidus you go back to Wakka and tell him to keep playing and not to throw the match. Lulu and Kimahri you two come with me." Lulu was about to protest but when she saw Kimahri's nod she let her protest die.

I turned back to Seymour who had been quit the entire time. "I am sorry but I must go."

"Don't be sorry Serenity. Go help the Lady Summoner but please come back when you are done," he said a grin on his face.

Nodding I followed Lulu and Kimahri out we made our way back to the docks and to the ship that belonged the Al Bhed. We stopped as we passed a sphere with the game on it just time to see Wakka get wholped by the Al Bhed, Lulu gasped as Wakka got up obviously in pain. "Come on we got hurry," I said. We made it the and it looked to be the same one that Tidus and I had been on previously, only this time there was no one around. "It is quiet a little to quiet if you ask me."

As quietly as we could we crept onto the ship, no one was insight and this made me even more suspicious to what was going on. When we reached the deck a huge Machina started up and we had to dodge its attack. "Wow that thing is fast., but I have an idea on how to get rid of that thing." I said as we moved to a set of crates and hide behind them. "Ok we need to short circuit that thing. Kimahri you hit it with every thing you got, Lulu, you and and will use water and thunder spells on it."

I surprised that Lulu agreed with me and the three of us went to batting the machina. The powers of Jupiter and Neptune flooded me, they ran through my body energizing me. Lulu through a water attack so i inturn let the power of Jupiter out. "Supreme Thunder."

The thunder bolt hit the machina and we continued in that matter both of us working together and switching off between water and thunder attacks until it was defeated.

A door opened up behind the machina and a guard slumped out followed by Yuna. Lulu looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you hurt them."

"A little." Yuna saw me looking around the boat. "What is it?"

"+There were these Al Bhed that saved both Tidus' and my life when I first came to Spira." I hadn't realized what I had said until the words were out but neither Lulu or Yuna said a word so I continued. "They took us on their ship, even gave us food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not." I looked up at the sky where I knew the Galaxy Cauldron was for some reason I always knew where it was no matter where I was. "I wonder if they're all gone."

"What happened?" Yuna asked concern and worry was etched on her face.

"Sin came up near us. Tidus and I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship," I said sadly hoping that their weren't killed by Sin.

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?"

"I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language." I was a little curious about who this Cid person was, did Tidus have a rival for Yuna's heart. "Who's Cid?"

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him." she said mournfully.

This just got interesting. "Wait. That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?"

Yuna nodded in confirmation. "On my mother's side, yes." She explained. "Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"You're worried he was...?" I didn't want to finish that I didn't want to think of my friends in anymore pain because of Sin.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage, Lulu warned. "The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al Bhed."

"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka!" I winked at Yuna telling her I was joking and she barely stifled a giggle.

"I thought I told you not to tell Wakka!" Lulu shouted obviously flustered which made both Yuna and I giggle harder.

Yuna was the first to stop and realization dawned on her. "The match!"

"Oh," Lulu said and sent up a amazing ball of fire. It was knew that would have put one of Mars' fire balls to shame. "Come on lets get back."

Yuna and Kimahri walked ahead of us, Lulu has me hang back with her for a minute until Yuna was out of ear shot. "I want to say thank you for helping. And I understand that you well tell your secrets when you are ready."

I was speechless I couldn't believe it all I could do was nod.

We rushed to catch up with Yuna and Kimahri who had stopped at a sphere and was watching the match unfold. "Thirty seconds left..." the voice of Bobba echoed over the intercom." The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive!" I watched as Wakka swam as fast as he could. "A long pass from Letty!" Wakka caught it. "It goes through!" Wakka avoided an Al Bhed defender and shoots. "He shoots!" My heart was pounding as I watched the ball soar there the goal "Gooooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!"

"We did it! We're in the finals!" Yuna shouted jumping up and down with excitement.

I was still watching the sphere when it showed the Aurochs Wakka collapsed to his knees and I was overcomed with concern that he might in fact be hurt badly.

"Not the most...graceful win." Lulu said. "If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing."

I couldn't believe my ears here they had played their hardest and she was berating them. The respect that she had earned earlier quickly vanished. "Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?"

"Excuse me."

"I know Tidus can never take Chappu's place." I was angered by her attitude I knew how it felt to do your best and fail, the Aurochs had won."You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Lulu angrily turned on me.

"Whatever. Yuna I am going to watch the final match with Maester Seymour tell the guys I said good luck." I didn't wait for Yuna's response instead I left and made my way back up to Seymour's private booth. Half way there a man caught my eye, he was a man a little older with long black and graying hair wearing a deep red haori with blue lining. I was taken aback since he looked a lot like my father from the Silver Millenium. I watched him until he disappeared into the crowd. I immediately shook it off since he couldn't possibly been here on Spira.

I approached the door with the two guards and they waved me through. Seymour was seated and stood when he saw me enter. "Serenity I was afraid you wouldn't return."

"I told you I would," my mood changed from one of anger to one of happiness. My heart speed up and I was confused. Why did he affect me so much? These were the feelings I would get around Darien the first time I meant him. Could Seymour been the one that Darien had been talking about? I did have an attraction to him.

"Did you find the Lady Summoner?" he asked. I let his voice wash over me and it sent a shiver down my back.

"Yes she is ok. Yuna is with the Aurochs now. Did you see them win it was amazing!" I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yes I saw it was truly amazing only two seconds were on the clock. I hope they can keep their winning streak since they well be facing the Luca Goers next," He stated brushing a lock of hair from my eyes. "Your hair and your eyes are truly beautiful I have never seen another with such coloring."

I felt my cheeks grow warm with his words, and I was suddenly day dreaming about what it would be like to be in the Crystal Palace dancing at one of its balls with Seymour. This feelings that were awakening inside of me were strange, they were never this strong with Darien. It mad me think was Princess Serenity just a fickle young princess who had thought she was in love with Prince Endymion. Andhad I been I truly in love with Darien or had I been with him out of some sense of duty to my past life.

"Thank you. Many said I looked like my mother but I know I well never have her grace or poise," I said. I didn't want him asking about my past again so I quickly changed the subject. "When does the next match starts?" I gazed at the orb full of water I was excited for the next match to start I wanted to see the Aurochs beat the Goers.

"They should be starting anytime now. And I know how you feel many want me to live up to my father's reputation but between you and I, I really don't want to be a Maester." The look on Seymour's face was one of sadness and despair.

"But you chose to take your father's place didn't you?" I was confused about what Seymour was saying.

"Yes, I did, but only because I wanted my father's love and admiration. What you don't understand Serenity is my mother and I lived alone for a long time. Their relationship was looked down on by both humans and the Gaudo as being immoral. But my mother loved him so much she didn't care and married him anyways." By the time he was done a tear had slipped out of the corner of his eye.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and embraced him, he was taken aback like he wasn't used to contact or affection. After a moment he rested his chin on the top of my head. "There is something about you that makes me want to tell you everything."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that and lucky for me the match started and drew our attention to it. I ran to the stone railing and watched as the Aurochs entered the water. Tidus was leading the pack, Wakka was no where to be seen and I became worried that he was seriously hurt. "I need to go I think Wakka is really hurt. I promise I will try and be back before the end of the match but if not I look forward to seeing you again."

I didn't wait for his response instead I took off into a full out run, weaving around people and causing them to stare but I didn't care. I stopped only for instant when I though saw the man from earlier out if the corner of my eye but when I turned back he was gone, again I brushed it off and took of in a run. In no time I was back at the locker room I busted through the door to find Wakka laid out on a bench with Lulu and Yuna surrounding him.

"Wakka! Your hurt!" I ran to his side. "Here let me help you." I knelt down beside him and summoned the crystal's power I was surrounded by the silver light of the Moon surround me and I knew the golden crescent moon. was shining brightly in the middle of my forehead. I placed my hands a few inches above his chest and let the power of the crystal transfer from me to Wakka. His wounds instantly healed, but the using the power of the crystal left me a little weakened.

I slumped forward my head resting on my forearm that laid on the bench. Wakka sat up and good as new but his concern for me was write all over his face. "Serenity are you alright?"

I smiled weakly up at him. "Yeah I will be alright just a little weak from using power."

"What was that?" Yuna asked breathlessly. "That power is unlike any I have ever seen,where did you learn it?"

"Is a power that has been gifted to me ever since my birth and I promise there will be a time when I tell you all everything." I shakenly got to my feet and sat on the bench just as Tidus and the rest of the team came into the locker room.

"Wow Wakka you feeling better?" Tidus asked surprised to see Wakka on his feet.

"Yeah I am better Serenity healed me, and now I am ready to take the Goers on," Wakka high five the rest of the Aurouchs. They headed to the arena Wakka was the last in line he turned back to me with a smile on his face. "Thanks Serenity you have no idea what this means to me."

"I can imagine and your welcome good luck. show those Goers what your made of." He nodded and left Yuna, Lulu and I watched him on the Sphere as he swam into position.

With Wakka joining the match the Goers pulled out all the stops and intensified their tactics. But that didn't seam to scare the Aurochs they kept up blocking the Goers attempts to score. With a minute left on the clock the Aurochs were able to steal the ball passed the the ball to Tidus who in turned passed it to Wakka. With he ball in hand he swam as close to the goal as he could, Wakka drew back his arm.

I had to close my eyes unable to watch, my heart was pounding. It wasn't until Bobba's voice came over the intercom, "Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!" When I finally opened my eyes to see Tidus, Wakka, and the rest of the Aurochs were celebrating their win.

Yuna Lulu and I all started cheering, but our cheers where interrupted by screams of panic. Looking Bach on the sphere Wakka, Tidus, and the rest were surrounded by Sahagin Chiefs. Yuna started for the arena but Lulu stopped her. "They will be ok we need to help the crowd."

"Right!" Yuna and I said together.

Yuna and Kimahri went one way, Lulu went another way, and I headed into the stadium. I had to use my fighting skills since I was still weakened from healing Wakka. All was going well until I came upon a small girl who was all alone, I scooped her up to get her to safety but a huge flying fiend saw us. It must have thought we were easy prey it started to descend on us. I quickly tried to throw up a shield around us but in my weakened state I couldn't manage one. So instead i shielded the girl with my body and hoped the damage wasn't going to be to bad. It swooped down once and missed.

"Serenity!" I heard Seymour call out. I looked up in time to see him so the prey gesture, and a giant anchor descended pounding into the ground and raised a huge Aeon up this one was filled with death and despair. It's one eye that wasn't covered by bandages light up and shot out energy causing the fiends to to disappear in multicolor lights.

I looked up at Seymour and a smile speard across my lips and I shouted out, "Thank you." Giving him a wave I went back to make sure everyone was safe.

**Another one done hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. note

hi i just wanted to let everyone know i well be updating soon. but i have gotten a few commissions for cosplay props so i been working on that please check out my page on FB Sailor Moon Cosplay Staves. also i have started the sequel to this not sure if i am going to post it before or after i am done.


End file.
